Cheriin
Cheriin is the youngest creation of Shredder and Krang and belongs to a small group of genetically enhanced alien/human hybrides with the goal to eliminate the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for good. She consists of 70% Utrom and 30% Human DNA which results in her initial design which heavily is influenced by Krang's race. The small tuft of hair on her upper brain is the part of human DNA which came from Shredder. Cheriin can disguise herself as human being if needed and uses this a lot as she feels more comfortable in her human form. She also has a giant exo-suit which she uses in battles as her physical form doesn't allow her to fight effectively enough. Due to a little mishap in her creation she was born blind. Krang fixed this situation however with a special gadget he implanted Cheriin into her brain giving back her ability to see. Abilities * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Psychokinesis * Enhanced Lifespan(from her Utrom Genetics) * Able to Transform * Able to breathe in space without aid Family Creator/Father: Krang and Shredder to the same amount. With them she has a rather close bond and often clings up to them even in battles. As Cheriin is still very young she often relies on her fathers for comfort and also often whines to get their attention. Shredder tends to be the stricter parent however as Krang tends to pamper her a little too much(this however came simply from his own upbringing which was not that much different, he was a spoiled little prince). He also tried to teach Cheriin how to use martial arts but soon recognized that this was not really his daughters strenght and gave up the training. They tend to hold back Cheriin when it comes for missions simply as they are too worried about her(this changed a little however after she got her very own exo-suit designed by her older sister Zheta as little present). Siblings: Karai: Cheriin has a good relationship with her oldest sister and when Krang or Shredder aren't around she tends to cling up to her when situations are dire. With Karaii she also trains her psychic abilities which are very strong but yet not fully under control. Napoleon: Napoleon and Cheriin are a good team and tend to joke up the Technodrome whenever they`re together. He is very protective and tend to belittle her a little in certain situations, in the beginning also because she was blind so he thought she would be helpless(which was not really the case). Whenever Cheriin needs a good laugh she goes to Napoleon. Zheta: Zheta was the one who designed Cheriins exo-suit and was co-responsible in creating the device which returned Cheri's ability to see. Most of the time both get along fine, sometimes however when Zheta's manic phases appear out of nowhere the older girl tends to avoid her in case her temper would go out of control someday ending up in hurting Cheriin. Ukuro: Cheriin and Ukuro rarely interact with each other but are on a mutual level of respect for each other. Ukuro who spends most of his time in a mutagen tank due to his severe birth malfunctions (which left him unable to breath in normal surroundings needing constant surrounding of mutagen to breath) has not really a need to be around other people(of fear that they could ridicule or even harrass him because of his disfigured looks). Friends/Other Family Members Bebop and Rocksteady: These two are Cheriins best buddies and have a very close bond with her, especially Rocksteady takes a huge liking to the little brain seeing her as sort of younger sister. Cheriin think of them as Uncles and loves them with all her heart, she doesn't care about their stupidity at all. From them she also learned how to enjoy videogames and to talk "Street-Talk" like a true gangster would do. Miyoko Saki: Cheriins grandmother and Shredders mother. Miyoko teaches Cheri the japanese language and about the culture of her homeland. Like a true grandmother she understands to support and to help Cheriin with her problems and tend to give well meant advices. Kiaara: Kiaara is the overprotective and hypersensitive mother of Krang and other grandmother of Cheriin. Just like she did with her son back when he was a child, she coddles and pampers her grandchild to the same amount. The former actress and famous singer supports Cheri fully in her artistic talents and makes sure she has everything needed for it. Yoom: Cheriins uncle and second best buddy. The vividly and optimistic Utrom loves to spend time with his niece and often brings her new toys or stuff to play around with. He also takes her on trips to show her the galaxies and dimensions the cosmos has to offer. Being a child at heart Yoom also tends to understand Cheriins thoughts the best and knows how to act around her to keep her happy and content. Character Cheriin is an artistic, creative and fun loving little girl with a faible for sweets and cute things overall. Due to her young age she often acts spoiled and whiney, begging for things like toys or sweets and throwing fits if she don't get what she wants. Her most prominent character trait is her cuteness and charming personality as well the ability to make people do what she likes(which not always works, Shredder is the only person up to date who is able to resist her charm attacks but it costs him all his powers to withstand) Being pampered by Krang around the clock she never really got any ambitions to fight for herself or do much besides of playing and having fun with the people around her. In critical situations she tends to cry easily and can be scared very fast. Due to her blind state she developed a keen sense of hearing and haptic abilities. When Cheriin uses her exo-suit her personality changes to a cocky attitude and she tends to mock her enemies openly toying around with them. Human Form = Exo-Suit __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Alien Category:Utrom Category:OC Category:Villain Category:Children